This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 1.Acquisition of genetic information relating to the response to fenofibrate in a Hispanic cohort of 100 participants. 2.Measurement of the specific effects of fenofibrate on lipids, inflammatory markers, liver enzymes, and fasting plasma glucose and insulin levels.